Логотипы Final Fantasy
, а в Северной Америке с ''Final Fantasy VII.]] [[Файл:Amano_FFX_Logo_Sketches.jpg|200px|thumb|Эскизы Ёситака Амано для логотипа Final Fantasy X.]] Логотипы всех частей Final Fantasy выполнены в одном стиле. Начиная с Final Fantasy IV все логотипы выполнены в одном стиле. Старые игры получили перерисованные логотипы во время переизданий. Используемый шрифт называется Runic Font MT. Основная серия Final Fantasy Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy V Логотип Final Fantasy V, выполненный Амано, изображает Wind Drake в фиолетовом и светло-голубом цвете. Текст написан тёмно-синим цветом, который отходит от традиционного чёрного."V" изображено немного в другом стиле. Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII 200px|right|''Final Fantasy VIII''. Final Fantasy VIII Логотип Final Fantasy VIII, выполненный в красно-оранжевых тонах, изображает Скволла и Риноа. 200px|right|''Final Fantasy IX''. Final Fantasy IX На логотипе Final Fantasy IX изображён Кристалл золотого цвета. Номер игры окрашен в тот же цвет, что и Кристалл. Final Fantasy X 200px|right|''Final Fantasy XI''. Final Fantasy XI Логотип Final Fantasy XI изображает большое войско, скорее всего времён Войны Кристаллов. В центе изображено пять воинов, каждый из которых представляет собой одну из рас в игре. 200px|right|''Final Fantasy XII''. Final Fantasy XII На логопите Final Fantasy XII изображён судья Габрант в синих и персиковых цветах, с мазком краски справа. В Dissidia Габрант повторяет эту позу в EX Burst. Также можно разглядеть подпись Амано в левой нижней части. 200px|right|''Final Fantasy XIII''. Final Fantasy XIII Логотип Final Fantasy XIII изображает падающий Cocoon, с кристаллизующимися Фэнг, Ваниль и Рагнарком. Кристаллический столб, поддерживающий Cocoon, повторяет форму кулона Сэры. Это первый раз, когда название игры не на белом фоне, а на самом логотипе. 200px|right|''Final Fantasy XIV''. Final Fantasy XIV На логотипе Final Fantasy XIV изображена группа из четырнадцати воинов, как мужчин, так и женщин, вооруженных различными видами оружия. Цветовая гамма в основном оранжевая, голубая и бирюзовая. Спин-офф и сиквелы Final Fantasy Adventure 200px|right|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years''. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Логотип Final Fantasy IV: The After Years изображает две Луны, с одной больше другой. Final Fantasy X-2 На логотипе Final Fantasy X-2 изображены Юна, Рикку и Пэйн, которые раскрашены в похожие цвета с логотипа предыдущей игры. Так совпало, что шарф Рикку имеет такой же цвет как и в игре. Подпись Амано видна под правой ногой Пэйн. Логотип японского эксклюзивного издания International + Last Mission отличается добавленным текстом под название игры. 200px|right|''Final Fantasy Tactics''. Final Fantasy Tactics На логотипе Final Fantasy Tactics изображена группа солдат, включая Чёрного мага, Ниндзя и Рыцаря. Шрифт поменяли на тот, который использовали в ранних американских локализациях, только теперь "T" не меняли на меч. С этих пор этот шрифт стал официальным для игр из серии Tactics. right|200px|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance''. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance На логотипе Final Fantasy Tactics Advance изображён judgemaster (скорее всего Сид Рэнделл) на своём чокобо. right|200px|thumb|''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest''. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Логотип Final Fantasy Mystic Quest представляет собой название игры, написанное золотыми буквами. right|200px|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light''. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Логотип Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light также не имеет ничего, кроме названия игры, написанного золотыми буквами. right|200px|''Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi''. Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi Логотип Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi изображает Воина Света и Воина Тьмы. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Логотип Theatrhythm Final Fantasy является искажённой версией логотипа Dissidia Final Fantasy. Subseries 20 годовщина Final Fantasy 200px|right|''Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary''. 20 годовщина Final Fantasy На логотипе 20 годовщины Final Fantasy (Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary) Амано изобразил принцессу Сару на Кристалле. Был ещё вариант изобразить Воина Света и бомбу, в качестве врага. Dissidia -Final Fantasy-'' Логотип Dissidia Final Fantasy, нарисованный Амано, изображает Хаоса и Космос друг на против друга. Подпись Амано можно разглядеть в правом нижнем углу. 200px|right|''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy''. ''Dissidia 012 -Final Fantasy-'' Логотип Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy похож на оригинальный, только Хаос и Космос поменяли местами. Также сменилась цветовая гамма. Подпись Амано находиться на том же месте что и раньше, но на этот раз у конца платья Космос. 200px|right|''Final Fantasy''. ''Final Fantasy, 20th Anniversary Edition К двадцатой годовщине Final Fantasy Амано перерисовал логотип Final Fantasy. На нём по-прежнему изображён Воин Света, но теперь он больше повёрнут лицом к зрителю. 200px|right|''Final Fantasy II''. Final Fantasy II, 20th Anniversary Edition К двадцатой годовщине Final Fantasy был перерисован также логотип Final Fantasy II. Как и раньше на нём изображён Император, но теперь он смотрит прямо на зрителя. 200px|right|''Final Fantasy IV''. Final Fantasy IV, 20th Anniversary Edition Перерисовали логотип и к Final Fantasy IV. На этот раз на нём Амано изобразил Голбеза. ''Компиляция Final Fantasy VII'' right|200px|''Компиляция Final Fantasy VII''. Компиляция Final Fantasy VII Логотип Компиляции Final Fantasy VII повторяет логотип Final Fantasy VII. Отличается тем, что убрали название игры, а вместо него на Метеоре написали "Compilation of Final Fantasy VII". right|200px|''Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary''. 10 годовщина Final Fantasy VII Логотип был использован в 2007 годы, во время празднования 10 годовщины Final Fantasy VII. На нём изображены Клауд Страйф, Зак Фэйр и Сефирот. 200px|right|''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children''. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children На логотипе Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children изображены руины Мидгара, которые принимают вид как на логотипе оригинальной Final Fantasy VII. 200px|right|''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete''. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Такой же логотип как и в Advent Children, но только с тёмно-синей полоской с надписью "COMPLETE" под оригинальным названием. 200px|right|''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'' Логотип Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- изображает двух главных героев, стоящих спиной к спине. Кто именно изображен, будет зависеть от того, откуда скачивали игру. right|200px|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Логотип Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- изображает название, на фоне облачного неба. Голубое небо символизирует Зака Фэйра, главного героя игры; белое перо символизирует Ангила Хьюли, наставника Зака; вода символизирует Аэрис Гейнсборо, девушку, в которую влюблён Зак''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII 10th Ultimania''. Square Enix. 2007. ISBN 978-4757521261. В Северной Америке обложка игра была сделана под стиль логотипа. 200px|right|''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' На логотипе Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- изображён Цербер, один из пистолетов Винсента Валентайна. Логотип Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding использует схожий стиль написания названия с Final Fantasy VII. Нижняя часть использует такой стиль, чтобы подчеркнуть спортивное направление игры. Дополнения к Final Fantasy XI Если игра лицензионная, то на экране входа в игру будет отображаться логотип данного дополнения. ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy На логотипе Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy изображена богиня с крыльями, носящая множество слоёв одежды. В нижней части логотипа расположен хрустальный шар, рядом с которым находиться подпись Амано. Final Fantasy Type-0 200px|right|''Final Fantasy Versus XIII''. Final Fantasy Versus XIII На логотипе Final Fantasy Versus XIII изображена спящая женщина, ссылаясь на песню Somnus из игры. Позади неё хрустальный шар, который скорее всего является солнцем. Цвет текста примерно того же цвета, что и изображение. 200px|right|''Final Fantasy XIII-2''. Final Fantasy XIII-2 На логотипе Final Fantasy XIII-2 Амано изобразил Лайтинг в броне и её врага Каиаса Баллада. Подпись Амано видна под Лайтинг. Если верить интервью Isamu Kamikokuryo о разработке игры, розовый и фиолетовый цвета были выбраны из-за того, что создатели считали, что в игре много этих цветов.http://www.gamespot.com/news/final-fantasy-xiii-2-roundtable-art-and-music-6345473 Finest Fantasy Advance right Логотип Finest Fantasy for Advance(справа) представляет собой простое чёрно-белое изображение с названием серии. Ivalice Alliance Ivalice Alliance The logo of the Ivalice Alliance features a sword surrounded by the thirteen Zodiac signs. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The logo of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings features the Galbana flying through the sky. The logo was designed by Isamu Kamikokuryo. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions The logo of Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions features a drawing of two opposing sides fighting each other. It includes a Time Mage, a Dragoon, a White Mage, an Onion Knight, and a Chocobo. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The logo of Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift features a drawing of a Judge and a Grimoire. Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System The logo of Final Fantasy XII: International Zodiac Job System simply spells out the title in a different font. Crystal Defenders The logo of Crystal Defenders features a blue and peach crystal with the title in a red font. Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm The logo of Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm is similar to its predecessor, though the title is a diamond font. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles 'Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles' The logo of ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles is a Myrrh Tree. The swooping, crescent shaped C's of this original logo would become a staple of the Crystal Chronicles series. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The logo of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates spells out the game title is a stylistic red font, with a gem on a chain hanging from the leading leg of the R'' in the word ''Ring. Other logos include a picture of the twins Yuri (left) and Chelinka (right), as well as as the arch of a stained glass window. However, neither of these are consistent in the different versions of the box art of the game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The logo of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King is a silhouette of King Leo and the Kingdom of Padarak. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The logo of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time includes a picture of the cat that Sherlotta uses as a substitute body and a crystal. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord The logo of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord is a stylized font with many angled letters and serifs, written in a gradient from pale pink deep purple. The image behind the title also uses various pinks and purples. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Коллекции игр Final Fantasy I-II The logo of Final Fantasy I-II is simple with no background image and the text is in blue rather than black. Final Fantasy Origins The logo of Final Fantasy Origins includes the title in the familiar typeset, plus the colors of the logos from the original Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II in the underline. Final Fantasy I & II Dawn of Souls The Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls includes the logos of the original Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II on either side of the main Dawn of Souls logo, with a crystal behind it. Final Fantasy Collection The Final Fantasy Collection logo is simple with the Final Fantasy text with the word Collection under it. Final Fantasy Chronicles The Final Fantasy Chronicles logo is very basic with only the text Chronicles added to the main logo. Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection The Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection logo is the basic Final Fantasy logo with the Complete Collections text added to it, without a background image. Final Fantasy Anthology The Final Fantasy Anthology logo is written in bronze color instead of black and has an embossed rather than flat look, but otherwise is similar to other Final Fantasy series logos. Другие Интересные факты *Yoshitaka Amano signed his Final Fantasy X, X-2, XII, XIII-2, Dissidia, Dissidia 012, and Fabula Nova Crystallis logos. These are the only logos in the series that visibly bear his signature. *The sword model that replaces the "T" in the North American localization of Final Fantasy IV (written as Final Fantasy II) is identical to that in the logo of Final Fantasy Adventure, right down to the lens flare. Ссылки en:Logos of Final Fantasy es:Logos de Final Fantasy